Poison Ivy
Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley (A.K.A "Poison Ivy") was born in Seattle, Washington and raised by wealthy parents. 'College-Early Start' While a student in college, Pamela was known for her speciality in the work of botany and toxicology. She was seduced by her professor Dr. Jason Woodrue and made her the subject in a series of torturous experiments, some of which nearly killed her and some made her end up in the hospital. While Woodrue fled from the authorities, Pamela's body became thick with toxins, making her immune to all poisons toxins, viruses and even fungus; she also had a very lethal toxic kiss as well. Leaving Seattle After being turned into a monster by a man, Pamela suffered from mood swings. She also killed her boyfriend in a car accident which was the result of him losing control of the car because of fungus in his lungs. After this incident, Pamela left Seattle and headed to Gotham City. Arriving in Gotham When Pamela arrived in Gotham City, she held the city for ransom, if her demands were not met, she threatened to release thousands of her suffocation spores into the air. Batman, who made his appearance in Gotham that same year managed to defeat her and incarcerated her in Arkham Asylum. 'Turning Over a New Leaf' Poison Ivy managed to escape her captivity and decided to retire on a desert island in the caribbean. She turned the wasteland into a tropical paradise for herself and she was extremely happy with the result. Her happiness came to an end when an American-Based Corporation started testing new weapons on the island that she was inhabiting and this upset Ivy greatly. After that she returned to Gotham City where she made it her life long mission to purify Gotham City and everytime she does, she is always stopped by Batman. 'Powers' Because of the torturous experiments that she underwent, Poison Ivy has several different powers that are all plant based at her disposal. Immunology & Toxins Because of the lethal toxins that now make up her internal fluids, Poison Ivy is known to have a natural immunity to disease, toxins and even fungus. Synthetic toxins such as the Joker's laughing gas and even Scarecrow's fear gas are ineffective against her as well. Pheromone Control Poison Ivy also possesses an ability to control both men and women alike with the use of her natural pheromones and even without the use of these pheromones, Ivy's beauty can be a lethal weapon in itself. Toxikinesis One of her most famous capabilities is her infamous toxic kiss which can either make people ill or can kill people. The only few exceptions to the kiss are Superman, Ms. Martian, Hybrid and even Hybridess, however if Poison Ivy possesses either fire, Kryptonite and even Pyronite, she can poison them all with just a little lip action. She gets this power from deliberate overdoses of toxins from plants into her bloodstream. Chlorokinesis Poison Ivy is capable of controlling any kind of botany or plant, even if they have been genetically mutated in some way. Ivy gets this power from a global connected plant force, known to many as "The Green". 'Abilities' Aside from her powers, Poison Ivy is known to also have a number of abilities at her disposal as well. Seduction Poison Ivy's appearance in itself can be the most deadly of her weapons. She uses her natural beauty that can make her irresistable to many people except for some people such as Batman and even Superman. Hand to Hand Combat Poison Ivy is known to have been very athletic over her criminal career and has learned only a limited number of martial arts. She has also proven to be a superb climber and even superb swimmer. Botany Ivy is known to have been a renowned scientist in the fields of botany, both before and after her incident. Toxicology Ivy was known to have specialized in the fields of toxicology, at first utilizing it for make-up, medications and even perfumes; however later on after her incident, Ivy used her knowledge to make extremely dangerous plants and traps against her foes. 'Weaknesses' Poison Ivy is known to also have several different weaknesses that make it easy for heroes like Superman or Batman to take her down. Electricity Like all human beings, Ivy is known to be very vulnerable to anything or anyone that can emit large amounts of electricity. It is capable of incopacitating her for a fer hours. Mental Instability Because of her hatred for men, the safety of her plants (or as she calls them her "babies" or "children") and even wanting to destroy Gotham, Ivy has been proven to be too dangerous to be out of Arkham Asylum. Whenever she also observes the destruction of any plants or flowers, Ivy becomes fueled with rage and in turn, hunts down the people responsible for the destruction of her plants. Darkness Like Superman who needs the sun to fuel his powers, Ivy must be exposed to a substantial amount of solar energy just to live; the sun is the only way for her to sustain herself in a mutated form of "Photosynthesis". Category:Female Characters Category:Female Supervillains Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Supervillains